Angiris
by Teru Kisuke
Summary: A normal courier angel by the name of Lenedial has breezed through life so far under the guidance of Auriel, Archangel of Hope. She is not a war hero or even a soldier, just a courier angel that delivers letters. Until she comes across a wounded angel one evening. And he turns out to be none other than the Archangel, Imperius!
1. Prologue

So this is my first Diablo III fanfic, taking place in the High Heavens (or the Silver City). It has been forever since I've played through Diablo I and II, so I am a little vague on their gameplay. However, I do have the Book of Cain which fills in a lot of details. And a LOT of this I am making up about the city. Act 4 is very short, shorter than I expected but still my favorite act. It doesn't elaborate much, and I was a little confused as to why it only went through the Gardens of Hope, when everything should be separated. So I might make/edit details as I see fit or something. I hope you guys don't get confused or anything.

The daily life in the Silver City I had to make up also, and if there are any hidden details in Diablo II or in Book of Cain, please forgive me and maybe tell me since I'd rather know and learn something new. The other Archangels I'm having to make details for as well since the one we know most of is Tyrael, the guy we all root for! Feel free to give me ideas on characterization, I'm planning to get all the Archangels in.

I guess this is set somewhere before Diablo III, as Malthael is still present. I say guess since I don't have a specific time period in mind.

Sorry for the long Author's Note, and please read and review!

* * *

**Prologue**

"Such beautiful wings you have, Lenedial!"

I was what was considered a child in Nephalem size back then, a small essence among elders. My small body had been draped with a robe to more easily identify my short form, being that the manifestation of my wings were the only thing one could see the most.

I stood in the Gardens of Hope surrounded by the maidens under the Archangel of Hope. I had been delivered there from the Crystal Arch. They clustered around me and gawked and admired.

I remember trying to turn to look at my wings, but they were plastered behind me so that I couldn't see. One of the angels guided me to a pond so that I could look over.

My "wings"... From my back sprouted small trails of ultraviolet light in a butterfly pattern, which looped at the end. It was a color that didn't seem angel-like to me, for they lacked the bright white light that the other angels around me had. An unnatural violet hue that bordered upon blue and black, a dark light. Were there others like mine? I guess I had not seen enough of the Heavens to tell.

"They're so bright!"

"That pattern... It contains the grace of a butterfly!"

"It could match the design of Auriel's very own wings!"

Back then I may have perked up at their compliments, even smiled at the comments about my wings. But now I know better. The maidens were merely excited at my new birth and manifestation and seldom saw something of interest. Others may see my wings as a dark manifestation, a thing to be feared.

"Calm yourselves, friends. Allow me to see the Young One."

I looked up from the ponds' surface to the direction of the new voice. A voice of perfect harmony and kindness beyond compare that I was left entranced by hearing alone. But what stunned me more was the Archangel herself.

Auriel, the Archangel of Hope, was a female angel that was the symbol of calm and grace. My gaze was drifted from her golden armor and white drapes to the stunning wisps of wings behind her. Her violet trails flowed out and often crossed each other in harmony. I was no longer entranced by my own wings, longing for her beautiful ones.

Her form was drifting down the steps to the right of the clearing, emerging from a series of archs. Her Cord of Hope flowed past her as she did so. I suddenly felt a warm emotion directed at me, a smile. "Hello, little one. Let me have a look at you." She crouched down and looked me over. "My, you have a stunning form! Your wings are so beautiful that these gardens pale in comparison!"

I returned the emotion back at her, smiling in turn. It felt nice to be complimented by the Archangel. "Thank you, miss."

"Please, call me Auriel, young one. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Lenedial, Lady Auriel."

"Such a beautiful name. May it ever guide you, so that you never stray from Hope. I am sure that you will play an important role in the Heavens one day."

I nodded and sealed my fate as an angel under her guidance, for I respected and admired her. She was everything I wanted to be, but I knew deep inside that I could not reach the level of an Archangel in influence. I may be spending my eternity as a servant or soldier, never being recognized except for my unnatural wings. And that may very well be a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 1: Lenedial

I was told once that an angel's actual form is their wings, not the bodies they decorate with armor and such. I'm going to take on that train of thought, but I'm also going to follow the game and short animation where their bodies take wounds for them.

Hope you enjoy, and I don't own Diablo.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Lenedial**

"Where is that missive?"

I was sifting through the books and envelopes within my dwelling that were sitting on my desk in a corner. My frustrated feelings literally changed the atmosphere, for the temperature around me was raised a few degrees. I threw books aside and nearly ripped a few pages here and there when I lifted up a letter in my hands. It floated above my palms as I opened it. This was the one, and I had to deliver it quickly. I was supposed to deliver this letter TODAY. I really didn't want to see disappointment on Lady Auriel's face, even if she very rarely showed it.

My tall form practically flew out of my quarters with my wings slightly lifting behind me. I have to make haste to the Pools of Wisdom, the abode under Malthael, Archangel of Wisdom.

I am the angel Lenedial, a female angel under the guidance of Hope. But I am also under a sub-class of angels, which can be classified as an Angel of Benevolence. But, I can see myself as more of an "Angel of Deliverance" than anything. Not just because of my duty as a courier. It's since I feel that others should get what they deserve.

My Cord of Hope that was wrapped around my neck flew freely behind me as it hit the wind. It was not as grand as Lady Auriel's Al'maiesh, as every angel under her guidance had one. There were the occasional angel here and there that I saw without, but I suppose they were more guards than disciples. And there were rare male disciples, as most followed the Archangel of Valor.

I flew over the Silver City until I arrived at the entrance to the abode of Wisdom. It stands as a tall white and golden building, similar to any building but grander in structure. It towered above the Heavens like the other Archangel abodes did, however inside of its grand arch it appeared darker inside, like an ominous cavern. I drifted through the arc's entrance into the building.

This place never ceased to fascinate me for some reason. It was grand and spiritual, but still held the atmosphere of a cavern. Inside of this room were many large pools that radiated turquoise luminescence. The lights in this place were dim, making water reflections on the walls and ceiling. And many researchers gathered around these pools to seek further knowledge. But I think that these pools are a mystery within themselves.

They say that the Archangel of Wisdom does not gather his source of information from mere books and scrolls like the scholars of Fate do. Rather, he keeps a chalice that collects all of the emotions occurring throughout the worlds and sates his curiosity. These pools are for those who share his hunger for knowledge to collect information. I think this is how he gets so much Wisdom.

I looked around, uncertain as to where to bring this to. I have been here before, but not as a messenger. So I searched for someone to guide me.

I spotted someone and quickly flew over to him. The angel looked up and, surprisingly, started to shy away from me. Why did he back away? "Wait! I only want to—"

He started to make his way towards the far left, where there happened to be shelves and piles of books. So there were actually books here. But now's not the time to dwell on that.

I dashed forward and grabbed his arm. "Please help me, I just—"

Suddenly he stopped and I flew into him, causing him to stumble and me to cling to him for balance. As I caught my breath, I took my time to observe the angel.

He wore a dark hood and matching dark robes with bindings. He also has a leather chest piece, with straps encircling his waist and diaphragm. But he does not have a trace of plate or mail armor on him, like most angels do. Even I have some, like my chest piece that looks similar to Auriel's but with a high collar. How odd, he must not leave this place much. His wings are also plain white while twitching uncomfortably behind him.

I suddenly realized that I was staring and attempted to look away. He himself is directing his gaze from me, and I can feel emotions of discomfort and another thing. Embarrassment?

Now that I have his attention, I sifted through my belongings and brought out the letter. I held it up for him to see. "Can you see that this letter be delivered to its recipient? I don't know my way around here too well."

"..." He took it from me with his left since I had his right in my grasp. Self consciously I retrieved my hand, allowing him to lower it again at his side. He scanned the contents silently before giving me an answer. A nod was the only thing I received in return.

I cocked my head slightly. He was an odd sort, but I can't say that he's all that scary, like all those rumors about Malthael transferring to his pupils.

Since he was waiting for me to finish my business here, I thanked him while backing away. He nodded at my thanks and finally returned to his duties, not even saying a word of farewell as he did. I do not mind. I have some spare time in my day now, for that was the only deadline that I needed returned today. I stepped out into the light of day once again.

I looked up at the sky. It was the middle of the day, for the sun was at its highest and would only lower throughout the rest. They say that the sun never goes down here, but the sunset dims and brightens ever so often.

I flew back home in solitude, for that was usually how I spent my days. No acquaintances to meet, no socialites to pass time with. But it is as it should be. Half a day to oneself can do wonders to calm the mind. Well, this is what would usually happen, but I have to meet with Lady Auriel first. I hear that she's departing on an errand.

I reached the Gardens of Hope and touched down to the main terrace. It was a wide area, with stone tiles and undergrowth trying to thrive under them. It looked the same as any garden terrace, only bigger. I spotted the Archangel surrounded by her tenants and marched forward to join the gathering.

"Where are you off to, Auriel?" one angel asked.

"I've been called to Sanctuary to a certain outpost near Mount Arreat. Many soldiers are wounded and need my assistance and are slowly losing to despair. Even if the enemy has won one skirmish, we still have hope to recover. But we need to fall back to Heaven first and reorganize."As she finished speaking, she spotted me and smiled. "Lenedial! I have one favor to ask of you."

I stood at attention before her, giving her my whole attention.

A missive was held out to me. "Would you deliver this to Itherael? I would be much obliged. It is not of importance, however... Deal with it whenever you please."

I nodded and accepted it, storing it for safekeeping. As the mob dispersed, so did I. It was getting late in the day, and I would tell Itherael the next day of my successful delivery anyways. I decided to return home.

I hovered over my abode now and drifted down until my high-heeled feet touched the ground. The grass here is a bright silver and shifted as does light reflecting upon a surface, not like the organic grass that resided in Sanctuary. I walked over to the doorway and stepped inside, closing the metal door behind me. I made way to my desk to recline in my seat and pore over the many documents I have to occupy myself, as is how I entertained myself over the years. It is a long life as an angel, so it is no wonder that we risk our lives in battle so often.

I reclined in my chair. Looking behind me, the sun was almost set already. How the days pass by.

A loud noise came from outside.

I looked around wildly for the source before actually getting up to look out the window. Behind my desk was a huge one that was the length of a person's full arm span. Being a large window, I could see most of the yard if I peeked my head out. I could see no disturbance, so, thinking it to be nothing, I retreated my head back inside.

I was about to sit again when I heard another thump... and a groan. This was not just imagination.

I went over to one of my shelves and reached in to retrieve a bow. It was my main weapon, as I cannot wield a cord like Auriel can. It had no string, but any would know it wasn't just a decoration because of how used it looked. The silver along the handle of the white wood was scorched and stained from a sort of energy or fire. Yes, this will be my weapon for many days to come.

I stepped outside and warily approached the side of the house. I could feel the chill of night setting in previous to the setting of the sun. I shivered. Even angels are sensitive toward climate.

The sun still illuminated the night ever so slightly. Anyone could see perfectly fine this time of day even if the dark was setting in, but some things made your eyes wonder.

A screech sounded out right next to me and made a shiver run up my spine as I jumped. I looked over to see... Soulless eyes.

I spun around and raised my bow. Instantaneously several blue shots directed at it had hit their mark. Whatever the dark creature was screeched in pain... But it did not die. I gritted my teeth. I wish I had enhanced my fighting skills back in the day, I bet it was only half dead.

I circled on the spot. Where had it gone? If it was a demon, I had to make sure it was eradicated. And if it wasn't... then it would meet the same fate. As long as it wasn't an angel.

Another screech made me twirl to face the direction, which was right behind me. It flew right at my hood! I struggled to get it off, but it kept clinging. Finally, after much struggle, I threw it away from me and shot twice. With one last screech, it faded away into ash.

I breathed deeply and evaluated what the creature had done. The front of my hood was all scratched up and mangled, but my face was fine except for one cut across my cheek. I touched it and could feel a small amount of essence leaking out. I reached for my cord and pressed the cloth to my cheek so that it may heal up. But I can't go back inside yet, there may still be more.

I went back to my night investigation and walked alongside the walls. Soon I wasn't at my yard anymore and roamed the gardens. They were still calming even in this situation, but I could still feel nervous and wary.

I stopped next to a pool and stared into its depths for a moment, afraid something would jump out at me.

"Augh! Ha!"

I nearly fell into the pond because of how frightened I was. I looked around. That was the voice of... an angel! An angel struggling in a fight! I have to help him!

I followed the sound of the voice. He could not be far, even if the sound if his voice carried well.

I soon got close to the source of the skirmish, for I could hear the battle taking place. A whack. A screech. Followed by a grunt from the angel. I hurried and turned the corner to arrive in a clearing.

"HuAH! Ha! Huff..." The angel was wielding a spear and delivered a blow to several of the monsters, which I could see now were shadow vermin. One clung to his right arm while the other clawed at his back. For some reason he only tried to shoulder them off... Was he weakened? Distracted? There were over ten of them.

I took a step forward when he released a massive blow, causing those in front to die instantly. Now those left were the two that were on him, and he was still struggling to get them off. I raised my bow and shot at them. The one on his shoulder fell and dissolved into ash, but the one on his back remained stubborn. At the same time my arrow shot at it, he raised his own weapon and made a wild stab at it. Both collided, and it was no more.

Now to assess the stranger.


	3. Chapter 2: Imperius

I'm up with the next chapter, which I proudly present here! I tried my best to keep Imperius in character, and feel free to give some tips or advice if you think something's off.

**Review Response:**

**Ellistriel**: Thank you for favoriting and following my story! :) This chapter'll be a gift to my first reviewer. x) I think Imperius is really cool too, one of my favorites among the angels besides Tyrael. And I'm glad you've taken a liking to my OC, and I hope in this chapter that you enjoy the entrance of Imperius!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Imperius**

Immediately he whipped his attention to me. "Who are you?!" The warrior leveled his great spear at me. I could feel irritation, exhaustion, courage.

I took a step back. I was wondering the same...

He was not an ordinary angel. He did not have the traditional hood of an angel. Rather, he wore a faceless battle helm that stared, intimidating, out at you. He also had a metal halo above his head. But... His wings... They were such a bright and golden radiance! They were at least twice the size of mine. Head to toe with battle armor... A tabard included... He must be a true war hero, though I cannot yet recognize him.

I noticed he was wheezing and breathing heavily. Was it because of the battle? It was difficult for me to face even one, not being a soldier. But I'm sure, if he is a battle hero, that he has fared worse.

His mood changed to wariness. "Wait... Your wings... STAY BACK, HELLSPAWN!" He leveled his spear at me.

I instantly flinched and gripped my arms. In my right I still held my Cord of Hope for comfort. I wished that he would not look at me that way.

He looked at me for a second more before lowering his weapon. "That cord... So you are not a fallen angel. Such a vile wing color."

I flinched but said nothing, looking away. But my attention was dragged back to him when he coughed.

"Where is Archangel Auriel? Speak, angel."

"L-Lady Auriel?" I stuttered.

"Yes, speak, peasant!" he snapped.

I jumped. "Sh-She's not here! She's... away!"

"I need... to speak to her... immediately..." His strong speech suddenly became slower and his breathing more frequent. Weaker. His wings were lowered as well. Was he injured? Did he use up too much angelic power? I looked him over, but I could see nothing from my angle from the left.

"Are you unwell? If that is why you seek Lady Auriel, then I can tend to you."

"FOOL! Do you KNOW who I am?! Such insolence! I..." He teetered and swayed unsteadily on his feet, but he caught himself by leaning on his spear.

I rushed forward to assist him. That was when I noticed something... troubling. There was a gash on his upper right arm that leaked his essence, and it trailed down all the way to his fingertips, where it fell to the garden floor. "You're bleeding!"

"You must be daft as well," he muttered. "Tell me her location and I will be off."

"Are you insane?! You can't make that trip! How much essence have you lost already?!" I snapped. I was an Angel of Hope and Benevolence, so I could not leave a patient unattended!

"SILENCE!" He knocked me aside with such a surprising amount of force that I ended up flying and hitting against a pillar. I coughed and fought to regain my breath. But as I looked up to glare at him... I froze.

There was a huge puddle and trail of essence behind him, as I could see since he was kneeling on the ground. It came... from... behind...

I slowly got to my feet and quickly circled him before he could reach out a hand from his kneeling position to stop me. And I gasped and nearly screamed at the sight.

There was a wide and deep gash that went diagonally down his back. It reached from the top of his left shoulder, behind his wing, to his right hip, and the gash was inches apart in width. The trail of his essence leaked down the back of his armor, down his leg plates and finally to his feet... My god, no wonder he was searching for Auriel.

He struggled to his feet while nearly completely relying on his spear now. I must have caused him to open his wounds even further... My strong guilt leaked out unconsciously in the air around me.

"Ugh... Fool! I don't need your pity," he snapped. He coughed a few times and swayed on his feet. This time he wasn't either ready to catch himself or wasn't strong enough, but I was. Immediately I was at his side, with his slumped form against me. He was heavy with all his armor admittedly, and he was over a head taller than I was. But his weight was no match for a fellow angel.

"Here, let me bind you up." I slowly lowered him to the ground and crouched with him leaning against me. He was too dazed and weak to stop what I was doing. I took off my cord and wrapped it so that it encircled his chest and arm. Once my sash made contact with his wound, he relaxed his tension from the pain slightly.

When an Angel of Hope's sash is draped across another's shoulders, it relaxes them and gives them hope. But when wrapped around an injury, its healing powers activate and immediately start to work. But my cord was not as powerful as Auriel's, not even close. Hers may be only moments, but mine may take perhaps three days... I looked worriedly at his bound-up back. With that kind of injury... A week.

He started to come back to his senses and shoved me away. "What are you doing, you pest?!" He looked down at himself. "Do you think you can heal me with this measly object?"

"It's better than nothing. Heavens, it's probably the only thing that will keep you from dying right now!"

He tried to stubbornly get back to his feet again, but he was having a hard time. He was obviously in immense pain, since he was clutching his shoulder in a close attempt to grabbing his injury. With his breaths coming out in gasps, he would not be able to get up on his own without fainting.

I sighed. "Here, let me help you up." I grabbed his uninjured arm and helped him up with difficulty. Immediately the angel fought for balance with his knees buckling, but I caught him. Draping his arm over my shoulder, I stated, "You can stay at my place for the time being."

Apparently he was too weak to protest, for his head was lowered and his wings dragging behind. As I made my way back through the gardens, his strength gradually escaped him until I had to drag his full weight. Even if my cord was wrapped around him, he still needed to recover with rest.

I reached my front door and struggled with the doorway. I shoved my way past and finally reached my bed against the far side of the room, laying him upon it. I was then able to catch my breath. It was a bed I never used, seeing as angels did not actually sleep often. But it was mandatory for any angel to have one. Angels have the capacity after a long day of battle.

I hesitated next to his form and fussed over what to do. For some reason, removing his armor did not feel right. ...I guess I could leave it on, seeing as the binding worked with it still intact. It all depended on if he was more comfortable with or without it. I knew some angels who never took off their armor unless on special occasions. So I left it there. He may throw a fit and try to kill me again for my "insolence" anyway.

As I was about to turn away, I froze. How could I have forgotten all of that essence that happened to stain his back? His armor needed cleansing, and I doubted he would be comfortable with his armor until the holy substance eventually faded away after time. So I turned my attention back to him and tried to think of a good way to solve this dilemma.

I guess I could work with the shoulders first. I gently lifted him up in a way that wouldn't hurt too much and let him lean against me, for I needed the availability of his back. I set to work on looking for a way to remove his shoulder pads. It was tougher than I thought. Finding the first clasp and undoing it was hard enough, but this was made to stay on no matter what during the heat of battle. Eventually I got off the first with much struggle that left me frustrated, heating the air around me slightly.

"Ughn..." I looked down at him, apparently he was starting to stir. I let him wake up a little before I leaned over to look at him.

"I need you to remove your armor... Would you be able to do it yourself?"

"...I can do it perfectly fine," he muttered. He struggled to a sitting-up position and waited for me to leave.

"Here," I said, throwing a long robe at him. "Change into this, your armor needs cleaned and repaired."

He took it wordlessly as I left to another room.

I occupied myself with my storage room of artifacts over the centuries. I had a tendency to collect things I deemed nice. Things I could stare at for hours on end. But I could hardly pay attention to them knowing that there was a stranger in my house. Who was he? I felt like I should know him, he looks familiar. But I rarely dealt with the higher angels except for Auriel and Itherael. Was he even an Archangel? It was the only thing I could think of.

I know he was not Tyrael, for I had seen him before. Malthael was a more mysterious and quiet sort, though I have not seen him. Could he be... the Archangel of Valor? Now that I thought about it, he did fit this description more than the others.

I walked over to the door and called out, "Are you ready?"

A loud grunt was all I heard in reply. I deemed that he was and stepped inside.

I looked over at the bed again at the doorway and paused to stare.

The angel had taken a completely different appearance, now that he had changed. A low white hood covered his face now and the robe trailed down to his ankles. All of his armor was lost except for the few plates sticking out of his back for his wings, which were draped against the wall and mattress. That was the only sign that he was the same angel that I had taken in, for he looked like a completely different person. The clothes and armor we wear are both decorative and functional; it is what identifies us to others. For any other onlooker, he would look like a normal and uninteresting angel.

"..." His back was leaning against the wall with his spear tightly gripped on his lap. He looked up at me when I entered, and we shared a stare. I averted my gaze after a few moments and walked over to the pile of armor next to the bed. "Could you at least TRY to get some rest?"

"Don't you know who I am, angel?"

I paused during my task to look up at him. "No, actually. I do not. ...Although I have some ideas."

"I am the Archangel Imperius."

I stiffened. So he WAS the Archangel of Valor. "Then why are you here?"

"I see that the Angels of Hope have no manners."

It took me a moment to register his meaning. "...I'm sorry. I'm an Angel of Hope, Lenedial."

"Lenedial..." He muttered, staring off at an adjacent wall.

"I'm sorry to have offended you."

"Relax, a—Lenedial." He shifted in his spot against the wall and winced. "You may go now."

I nodded and gathered up the armor, heading out to the gardens to both cleanse the armor and relax my mind for a while.

It was getting ever darker in the night, for it was darker than before. It was difficult to see, but at least my wings lit some of the way. I made my way to one of the ponds and dumped the pile of armor next to it. I also formed a bowl and cloth in my hands, collected some of the water, and scrubbed the armor clean until it shined.

"His armor is so dirty," I muttered. When I came to the back of the breastplate, I looked at the large shred in the armor with a forlorn expression.

What happened to Imperius? He was an archangel and could so easily deal with a few shadow vermin. Something else must have caused his injuries, for they were so deep and wide. Was it a demon? ...One of the Main Three?

I contemplated this thought for a moment. Maybe that was why he was surprised that I didn't know who he was. Contacting Lady Auriel for healing wasn't the only reason; they were fellow Archangels as well. Perhaps whatever he needed to tell her was important, and I merely got in the way. My guilt deepened, but I shook it away with new thoughts.

Who else could harm an Archangel in such a way? And a leader of the High Heavens at that? I have a feeling that trouble will be brewing soon. And the feeling will not leave anytime soon either.


	4. Chapter 3: Andarius

Hello guys, and welcome back once again! Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, following, etc. my story, it really motivates me to get into action. :)

I went and looked up more about the members of the Angiris Council, and I found that I made an error in the last chapter. At the end Lenedial comments in her inner monologue: "Who else could harm an Archangel in such a way? And the Leader of the High Heavens at that?" But as Malthael is still within the Angiris Council in this time period, if anyone it would be Malthael as the leader of the Angiris Council. But I believe that they seem to be equal in power (correct me if I'm wrong), as I haven't seen many cases where he has pulled authority over chargy Imperius or anything (god I'm such a noob on the lore of these guys). If you guys could enlighten me how Malthael's authority is other than everyone stopping to heed his word when he speaks, then I'd be much obliged.

I moved the Review Response to the bottom this time as my responses are a bit longer and there are more reviews this time (which I think is awesome, thank you guys! :D) I hope you guys enjoy this latest update, and I don't own the Diablo trilogy.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Andarius**

My hands scrubbed at the worn armor as I was pondering when something interrupted me. I heard a flutter of something, perhaps fabric. I looked around and couldn't see anything. Was it my imagination? But I heard it again, louder now. I looked up to see something that I hadn't expected.

It was an angel floating down near me. I tried to shuffle the armor absentmindedly into the water so that it couldn't be identified.

'Why did I do that?' I asked myself. I glanced at the pile when it struck me. 'What would someone think if I had Imperius's torn up armor?' It just would feel as if something is wrong. Having his shredded armor when he supposedly never took it off would be suspicious.

I heard his feet tap the ground again and I turned from my crouched position to face him. His hooded form peered at me quietly while holding something.

I stared at him as we shared a moment of silence. Then it struck me. "You're the Angel of Wisdom that I bothered with the letter..."

It took him a moment's hesitation before he nodded. He held out a small envelope for me and I gently took it from him. Flipping it over, I stared at the back to see golden neat text. "TO COURIER" it was plainly scrawled. I stared at it curiously.

I looked up to see that he was waiting for something. I gave a shot at an explanation. "Am I to give you a response?"

He nodded.

"What's your name? Can you tell me?"

"..." He swiftly whipped out a scroll and quill and scrawled out something before showing me.

"Andarius..." I read aloud. I looked up at him. "Do you not have a voice?"

Andarius shook his head. "I have lost my hymn," he wrote on the paper.

I nodded in understanding. "That's terrible..."

"..." He rested his scroll under his arm shyly.

"Well, my name is Lenedial. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." His nod that was iconic to him was sent my way again.

I opened the envelope gently and pulled out a small card.

_"Come to my quarters immediately. I await your arrival. -Malthael, Archangel of Wisdom"_

My fingers and face appeared glued to the card. Its golden lettering flashed with what light came from our wings.

Andarius's fingers reached forward halfway before halting. Hesitantly he retrieved his appendage once more. I looked up at the tall angel. "This is quite sudden," I found myself uttering.

He nodded and scrawled out something. "If you want to meet with me in a few..." he paused to think and scribbled some more, "then I will wait in front of the Pools of Wisdom for you."

I nodded. "Thank you. I shouldn't be long." I waved after him as he departed. I crouched down and picked up the heavy pile of armor. At first I struggled with the new weight again but soon got the hang of it as I traveled back.

I shuffled through the door and closed it before setting the array of metal next to the bed. Imperius was laying down on it like I had asked him to, but I couldn't tell if he was slumbering or not. I walked over and retrieved my bow from the shelf again.

"Where are you going?"

I whirled around to see his hood twisted in my direction. "The Archangel Malthael wishes to see me, Sir."

His head faced the ceiling now. "What is the cause?"

"I do not know, Sir."

"I don't believe you should meet him as of this current moment in time."

I gripped my bow tighter in confusion. "Why ever not? I cannot simply refuse an Archangel."

"Why would Malthael seek audience of an Angel of Hope? I doubt a flea such as you would prove much significance to him."

I bristled. "Flea? I am on good terms with Lady Auriel and Archangel Itherael! And as a courier, there are plenty of reasons as to why he'd call me!"

"Heh. You place yourself too highly, angel." He coughed. "I am not Wisdom himself, but even I can tell something's off when I'm a lowly subordinate called out in the middle of the night." He coughed again.

I floated over to him. "Is there anything I can get you?"

The coughing continued but he shook his head anyways. When he regained his breath he said, "I don't need your pampering over an insignificant cough, angel."

"I only found you a few hours ago, Imperius. I have to make sure you don't get worse. Wouldn't it be bad if the Archangel of Valor had to wait decades until coming back to life again?"

"You fret so much about such petty matters. I cannot die from a simple cough you fool."

"Do not resort to insulting me, Archangel. Even if I am of lower standing, I do not appreciate being called names." I turned and stalked toward the door. "I am leaving now, so get proper rest to help the healing." I left without another word. He did nothing then to stop me in return.

I flew over the Silver City and made my way toward the Pools of Wisdom that I had been to last evening. The City was rather calm and quiet this time of night. Flying through the dim-lighted sky felt somewhat lonely, but tranquil at the same time. I could not put into accurate words this feeling, just an abnormal silence that struck the soul. And my delivery times are usually not quite this late.

I saw the building in the distance and picked up the speed a little. I descended at an angle to the ground, got close enough, before swinging my body up to tap the ground. I then marched forward to the entrance.

It was abnormally dark inside and it had little lighting. I could see no scholars or researchers staying after curfew doing late-night research or observations. Of course I could hardly see anything at all except for the reflection of the water against the ceiling and shelves.

I suddenly felt something grab my shoulder.

I made a mix of a gasp and a hiccup and flew about ten yards away before turning around.

It was Andarius standing there standing stock-still with his arm outstretched. I cupped my hands to my mouth and gasped.

"I'm sorry, you scared the light right out of me!"

Awkwardly he rubbed his arm. I noticed he was holding a lantern.

"Why is it so dark in here, Andarius?" I asked him.

"..." Since he only had one hand, he levitated his scroll and pen while holding the lantern over it. "The lights may interfere with the accuracy of the pools, so we turn it off after work hours."

"Ah, that seems plausible," I replied. I looked around. "Where is the Archangel, Malthael?"

"…" He considered his answer before replying, "I do not know. Perhaps he or whoever is behind the letter is further toward his quarters."

After reading I asked, "Do you not believe that Malthael is the sender? How did you get the letter then?"

His pen wrote in a rapid pace. "I was given this letter addressed to you indirectly. A fellow Angel of Wisdom had it in their possession but did not know what to do with the item. It caused a small commotion until I took on the duty to deliver it to you."

"…That is troubling… I wonder what the Archangel wants from me, then… I have no connections to the angels of Wisdom." She looked over at him. "Except for you now, Andarius."

He nodded and set off in a direction, walking past the pools and bookshelves. I kicked off my feet and levitated to catch up.

We came to a wide staircase that spiraled upwards, surrounded by two walls that often leaked sunlight through a small window here and there. It seemed as if the staircase went up for miles. Had it no end? I hadn't seen any sort of tower-like structure from the outside that stood out. This place is rather mysterious in many aspects.

We spiraled upwards past many floors until we were met with a blockage.

There was an angel just standing there in silver armor. The light from the nearby window illuminated him from one side, reflecting off his attire. His wings were quite different, white wings with a red outline. He looked up at us as we came nearer. When Andarius stood right in front of me gesturing for me to stay back, it made me more hesitant about the new arrival.

"You brought the courier?" the angel rumbled in a deep voice.

"…" Andarius glanced back at me but didn't reply.

"Very well." The angel marched up the steps and made sure we were following behind.

Andarius's white wings twitched in discomfort as we were escorted. I noticed that he always made sure to stay close to me. His form happened to be in between me and him as well.

What was wrong with the angel? Did Andarius not recognize him as familiar to the abode of Wisdom? I admit his red wings are odd, but they reminded me of my own wings as well. I rubbed my arms at the sad fact. Dark and sinister wings…

We reached the top and were gestured inside. This time Andarius walked next to me apprehensively. Now I'm starting to think that I've gone over my head here.

We entered a room that must have been Malthael's office. It was a wide and rather unfurnished room with a desk to the left wall. It was faced away from a large window. On the same wall, on either side, were two large bookcases. The rest of the rectangular room was empty on its reflective floor.

There were a group of angels hanging around in the room. More notably was a bigger angel that seemed to be leaning against the desk. The light behind seemed to put his front in shadow, though his large wings were still visible. They were the same white and red as the previous angel. I also noticed that I could see places reflecting off his head; he wore a plated hood with wing-shaped horns like on a helmet.

He spoke with a melodic voice worthy of a song. "You brought the courier. Thank you for delivering the message, Angel of Wisdom. You may leave."

"…" Andarius did not leave from his spot.

The angel craned his neck slightly, as if confused by his decision. Then he conceded. "Very well, you may stay. It does not matter." His hood then turned to me. "Courier, what is your name?"

"My name?" I asked hesitantly. How could I tell this shady angel my name? I glanced at the door. I wonder if I could leave…

"Of course, if you do not want to tell me, then it is fine. All in due time. The name given to me upon creation is Israfel." His voice rang like chiming bells.

I nodded, rubbing my arm. I felt nervous without my cord on my neck. I looked over at Andarius to see he was quietly observing, standing somewhat in front of me though still at a spot where I could see.

A warm emotion, a smile, was sent toward me. "Do not be frightened, Courier. We are representatives of the Archangel of Wisdom. As he is busy right now with the overseeing of the war front, he sent us to perform a task for him."

"And what is that task? What is your rank?" I asked warily.

"We are not angels of high rank; we have simply been selected to investigate a disturbance. The Archangel of Valor has disappeared from the frontlines. We have traced him to be somewhere within the Gardens of Hope. As you are a courier that would have many delivery routes, would you happen to know his location?"

"Imperius?" This was bad.

"Yes, the Archangel was last seen descending into a dark cavern with a group of troops following behind. We suspect that none of the troops have survived and that he is the only survivor. Yet he has retreated to the Silver City instead of retreating back to the war front…"

"But how do you know if he was traced back here?"

"…Malthael is a very wise angel, Courier." I could sense a colder feeling in his tone in this statement. Was it because I had no right to ask questions? Or did they have a darker intent? This group did not have a good impression on me. However I am not a soldier or an angel who has authority. I can't confront them in case they are telling the truth, which I doubt. I glanced over at Andarius. And with him being the same as myself, I doubted he had heightened combat and rank as well.

"I apologize, but I do not know anything concerning the war front. I am but a simple courier." I backed away toward the door. The angel that escorted us inside stepped in front of the door. I gripped my arms tightly.

"It truly is a shame. For, you see, we cannot simply have an Archangel abandoning the war front with no reason."

The other angels drew their weapons. It was no secret that they had bad intent within them. Were they corrupted angels? Deserters? How did they know about Imperius? And how did they pick me out from many of angels that thrived within the Gardens of Hope? I was not the only courier within the area. Yes, I am no fool, they _know._ The problem was _how?_

Andarius and I inched back from the marching soldiers who advanced upon us. My back hit the wall with a thump when I ran out of backing space. Andarius stood protectively in front of me.

"Andarius," I whispered, "do you know of a way out of here? I'm sorry that you got involved when you had no part in it."

"…" He shook his head. Was it that he didn't know a way out or that I shouldn't be sorry? Well I refute the latter either way. I drew my bow and prepared to fight for us.

"Do you have a weapon?" I asked him. It may be futile, but it would be best to be taken fighting than willingly.

"…"

Just as he was about to answer, Israfel marched forward toward us with threatening steps. "If you will not cooperate willingly, then consider yourselves punishable by death." His once harmonious voice was now tainted by darkness. A scythe formed in his hands, the scythe a corrupted angel would use.

I faltered in fear. The scythe was huge… How could we win when we're heavily outnumbered? My hands trembled as I held my bow. I was frightened; today I will be either captured or killed.

"_Do not come any closer, angel corrupted by demons."_

* * *

**Review Response:**

**Fan (Anonymous):** I'm glad you've taken a liking to it. :) Indeed, most of the fics right now seem to be Diablo II centric and on the heroes. I thought of making one more about the angels since I've taken an interest to them, as the only angel I've known about was Tyrael before I recieved the Book of Cain. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter! :D

**Starscream's-Demon-3:** I'm glad you like it! :D As to Lenedial not recognizing Imperius, I wanted to make a point that even though most of the soldiers are under Imperius's command, that some of the angels may be rather distant from the war front. In congregations or gatherings of such sort where the Archangels and many of the citizens of the Silver City are present, some angels may not even get to see them up close and may be associated with only a specific member. I doubt anybody will not have seen any of them at all in person however, as each angel appears to have a specific purpose and assigned under a specific Archangel.

The angel of Wisdom, or Andarius, featured in Chapter 1 was described as having leather straps encircling him, something that I believe Malthael does not have in a lot of artwork, most notably in the animation Wrath. Plus Malthael also is described to have a black breastplate. His robe seems to be open as well, the only Archangel that wears it in that style. But you could still be right about him, you'll have to find out about that. :) I admit I should add more description though.

I'm glad that I portrayed Imperius well enough! He can get a little nasty sometimes, I agree with you...

As to when this is set, I actually went and considered this answer. I would say that this takes place sometime before Diablo II actually. Malthael is still here, as he leaves shortly after the Worldstone is destroyed at the end of Diablo II. The conflict is also calmer at this point but still occurring at a regular frequency, so the Archangels are constantly in and out of Heaven, as shown by Auriel.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

**KARRs Red Rose****:** Glad you find it interesting! :D And I'll reward you for reviewing by posting this update :P

As to saying that the angels had no body, what I meant was this: Their wings are their "features" (like how a face has facial features, etc.) and they flow into their assumed vessels that take shape of a humanoid body. Their bodies are then covered by their armor and clothing to differentiate themselves further as most of the angels have similar wings. I've also heard vaguely of this humanized face with a golden hue, though most of the time their faces seem to be in strong shadow. It makes me believe that their facial features are more of a private thing. And their silhouettes do seem to have the face shape as well I've noticed through Auriel most distinctly. Is this correct? You most likely know more about the games than I do haha, so it would be much obliged if you confirm/refute this! ;_;

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

**Ellistriel:** I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! XD And I'm glad you enjoyed Imperius's dialogue, his talking is rather fun to write. c: He is a rather crabby angel... I can see how Imperius would dislike her wings as well seeing as he mistook them for some fallen/corrupted angel's wings. The guy has a strong hatred against demons that he seems biased against Nephalem as well. And her wings do stand out pretty well among angels, so anybody could probably find her in a heartbeat if she went lost or something. XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)


	5. Chapter 4: Israfel

Hey guys, I'm back with another update! Sorry it was a little late, I had some new notes to make. I seriously conflicted with myself this chapter. The first plotline was totally predictable, the second was totally UNpredictable but made sense to me, and this one was sort of a medium that I finally deem good and gave me more room to plot. Well, with that confusing bit out of the way, a little note. This chapter just may bring it up to it's T rating (I have no idea why it's rated T in the first place because all my stories are really kid worthy except for a little blood and stuff, but I doubt I have any viewers that are little kids anyways, right? ...right?)

Notes to reviewers at the bottom!

**Important edit**: I always forget to do like a billion things before I update a chapter... I actually drew Lenedial, and in my profile there's a link to the deviantart page of it. I did it on notebook obviously, and my scanner makes colors a little weird, but check it out!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Israfel **

I looked around wildly for the source. No, it couldn't be…

Faster than the eye could see, an angel appeared between us and Israfel. Andarius took a step back in surprise when I just stood there and gawked.

"_Do not take a step further, corrupted angel_," the new arrival repeated. He was clothed in his usual gray robes. I pushed myself away from the wall. What was he doing here?

"Ah, so we have an unexpected guest. I am sorry that I cannot give you a proper welcome." He lifted his scythe to prove a point.

"_You speak as if you tell the truth, though it is not so. __Malthael has dedicated no such troops to investigate this cause. Your case is therefore lacking in basis."_

"You have contacted the Archangel, then? In such little time?" the red angel inquired amusedly.

"_Your actions have been quite detailed. Malthael's intelligence is agreeable."_

The other angel laughed. "We have been tracked all this time, haven't we? Archangels are quite the amusing sort."

The new arrival raised his hand, glowing to materialize a green runesword. He pointed it at the corrupted angel. _"To whom do you serve? What is your objective?"_

"You would question us before capturing us?" Israfel laughed again. "It only gets better and better."

"_I believe in the balance of fates. With yours, most of your fates have been recorded to be dark. However, there is one that views you as redeeming yourself and stepping back. It is your destiny for you to decide. And if you defect, then I have no choice but to deal with you."_

"Very well, 'nameless angel.' May I ask you introduce yourself before we battle? It is a shame, you seem to be a reasonable fellow, but we must clash as enemies."

He looked back to me for a long moment. I stared back with my bow gripped tightly in my arms as if my body was the tensed bowstring. We shared a stare before he turned to face Israfel once again.

"_I am the Archangel of Fate… _Itherael."

And so they jumped straight into battle.

Itherael, what is HE doing here?! That was the last thing I expected, the bookworm stayed forever in his little library reading all the time… I didn't peg him for one to take action as he's an Archangel not as into combat. I glanced over at Andarius, who of course was mute but his wings were twitching a lot uneasily. We were both shocked, that I could tell.

Itherael teleported in front of Israfel in the blink of an eye and slashed lazily with one hand. Israfel managed to propel himself backwards and swiped with his scythe. Itherael teleported back a couple feet.

"Teleportation magic, Archangel? You're stronger than I first pegged you to be. However…" The leading angel lifted his scythe skywards. "How will you deal with all of us?!" The scythe was brought down. The renegade angels under his command charged forth.

Even though I knew Itherael could handle his own, I still worried for him. I couldn't just sit here, I had to help in some way. I raised my bow and prepared to aim. Andarius looked at me like I was mad.

"Don't you know how to fight?" I asked him.

"…" He nodded.

"Then now's a good time!"

Itherael was having an easy time at it, and he was defeating angels so quickly that I didn't know who to aim for in fear of hitting him.

He blinked in front of the first. Left diagonal slash, right slash, and the angel fell from the air. The second came: Thrust, block the overhead mace, and slice back. So went the following angel to join his comrade. Itherael seemed in tune to the many predictions he held within his oversight. Barely moved, barely dodged, barely turned. On his seventh enemy, his attacks changed in slight. Rotate to the right and spin his sword and body around the opponent, skillfully cutting the enemy before he could even blink. Such was the fighting style of Itherael.

I made out a hesitating angel near the edge of the room and shot at him. It took a direct burning hit to the shoulder for him to turn his attention to me. The angel charged while lifting his flanged mace to strike me. Hurriedly I fired a couple shots while he ran and two of them missed. Drat. The third only grazed his arm, deterring him little. I raised my bow to take the blow for me.

The metal of the mace clanged against the metal of the bow, creating an unsatisfactory vibration. It made my fingers numb as I slid away only for him to follow close behind. I'm not fast enough to gain enough distance on him…

What was Andarius doing?! I glanced over at him but he was just standing there—

Oh.

I hurried out of the way before the angel was struck down with a slice of holy magic. I stared at the unconscious angel and didn't even look up when I asked, "How did you cast a spell when you're mute?"

I heard the scribbling of his pen so I looked up.

"I spent much time with the books and tombs on magic and discovered that one does not need to utter the words, but derive its essence."

"Well, that didn't make any sense."

He shrugged and wrote some more. "Think them hard in your conscience."

"Oh."

I whirled around to see that another was charging at us. It was inconvenient for Andarius to have his scroll and quill out; he nearly dropped both his pen and paper. I raised my bow to block the attack again... I wasn't a melee fighter! My bow's getting too old for this!

Itherael seemed to notice the plight that I got myself into and appeared next to us. Swiftly he disarmed his opponent before striking quickly. The angel cried out as he was thrown back and fell to the floor.

Itherael's hood turned toward me. "You are certainly brave, but you are also certainly reckless."

I crossed my arms. "At least I'm trying to help you, bookworm."

"Though I read into my scrolls more intimately than most, I do not appreciate that term," he groaned in his monotone voice.

"LOOK OUT!"

Itherael whipped around just in time to avoid losing his arm. A deep cut by the scythe was formed in his left arm as he teleported away, bringing me and Andarius with him under each arm.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. His essence was leaking out at a constant rate.

"..." He covered the wound with his sleeve. It had managed to cut the place right between his shoulder armor and gauntlets at the elbow. "Though it is painful, it is not vital. It is a manageable wound." He looked over at me. "I noticed that you do not have your Cord of Hope with you."

I rubbed my arm. "Yeah, long story. And you, how come you didn't see the blow coming?"

"The Scroll of Fate deemed a majority of futures where I was able to dodge unharmed." He looked over at Israfel, who was surprisingly waiting for us to finish. "This so happened to be a line in which I was damaged."

I stared at him. So he knew about this beforehand? He must have predicted the whole night... Something that he only does when he performs a certain task or feels unsure about. This could be an example of both cases. Why was Itherael here, though? Was it because of me? Did I drag him into this? Or was there some higher purpose, like Israfel said?

"You are very skilled, Archangel. Much more than I expected for the Archangel of Fate. How much longer can you keep it up, though? Shall I attack those two angels over there as well? It would only be fair," Israfel said as he slowly stepped toward us, his armored feet clanking against the marble floor.

"Number does not derive fairness," Itherael shot back. "Your opponent is me now."

"That may be so," he replied, "But I can still do as I please!"

His wings lifted to let him zoom toward us. Andarius grabbed me in some adrenaline rush and pulled me back to where the door was. Something dawned on me to check if the door was unlocked now, but I couldn't just leave Itherael. I was afraid if I had to discover it was locked anyway; the thought of damage to Malthael's property sent a shiver down my spine. I turned back to the battle.

Itherael had to go on the defensive and block each swipe to his head. As a scythe was a tricky blade to handle, often it wrapped around his own blade to jut out at him, nearly piercing his face each time. It was a miracle that he was able to dodge completely just in time. Maybe if it was anyone but Itherael, they would not have had such luck.

They locked blades in a struggle to overpower one another, sword against scythe, blade against blade.

"Israfel..." Itherael managed to say, "...is it not too late to reverse your ways? The demons' corruption is a poison to all, and it is very well redeemable. What temptation and lies have they told you?"

"...Lies?" Israfel unlocked blades with Itherael and moved back, lowering his scythe. "That may be so, but yours? You don't honestly expect me to believe that I will not be punished?"

He looked over at me. "Auriel, Archangel of Hope may vie for the 'hope of my beautiful soul'." His hood turned to Andarius. "Malthael will simply find it a petty matter and withdraw." He faced Itherael again. "Tyrael will seek justice and give me a rightful punishment. Imperius seeks only death and glory. And you, Itherael," he met him eye to eye, "will agree with Auriel, as you have always done. Isn't that right?"

Israfel was only met by silence. Itherael didn't move an inch except for his wings, which merely flowed back and forth. Don't tell me his words actually got to him... I was about to speak up when something happened to make me freeze.

**"Do not disgrace the council with your slander."**

I had never before heard such a cold tone from Itherael before. Usually his voice is just emotionless and hard to derive hidden meaning from, but his voice stepped out of those bounds. Had he been offended, or was just defending the council? Either way, it was odd to see him act as such when I have known him almost as long as Auriel.

"Have I struck a nerve, or simply just truth?" Israfel taunted with his melodic voice.

"The council by each member does have their own train of thoughts concerning matters," said Itherael, "though it is not petty matters such as those. I believe in balance, and balance shows the good in all things. Such was my vote on Sanctuary, and that same choice will be made by yourself." He readied his blade in a fighting stance. "And so it seems that you have already chosen your answer."

"Indeed, it is so." Israfel lifted his hand for it to pulse blue. Suddenly a sort of blue force field took form around him. "And I will seal my choice with defeating an Archangel."

Israfel flew forward once again to strike Itherael at high speeds. He blocked it just in time but struggled to remain standing as his feet skidded against the ground. The force of the blow was strong, strong as that of a full corrupted angel. I fear how powerful he would be if he were to transform into a full demon.

Itherael seemed to come to this conclusion as well. He teleported so that he was behind the corrupted angel and made a long slash across his back. Israfel made a screech unworthy of angelic voice and swiftly whipped around to push Itherael away. It was a mistake as it allowed the Archangel to get back into the fray. Coming in from behind, Itherael slashed again across his back. The lost angel stumbled while breathing heavily, gray essence leaking out of his wounds.

"Do you yield, Israfel?" The gray-clad Archangel asked him.

"NEVER!" He charged recklessly forth and created a black aura around his scythe, preparing to swing it in a wide arc that would cut Itherael clean in half. Glowing green eyes appeared from in his hood, the armor of his fingers turning to blackened claws. Israfel was becoming a demon.

_SHICK!_

"Uh...u..."

I stood there and watched as the corrupted angel named Israfel stumbled forward. A green runeblade went straight through his torso. Though it was a grievous wound, it was not enough to kill him. He fell to the ground and leaned his back against the Archangel of Wisdom's desk. Itherael stood in front of the fallen angel.

"You will be taken into custody and imprisoned as long as your sentence lasts unless voted otherwise. Do you understand the conditions set upon you?"

There Israfel sat, broken and gasping for air. He was on the bridge of death, yet it was possible for the Angels of Hope to maintain what was left of his life. Most likely he will be kept within a prison for centuries never to see the sunset again of Heaven.

"...I... serve the Angiris Council... no longer..." And before Itherael himself could act, he swung his scythe upwards... Straight across his neck.

I watched in shock as his darkened essence stained the floor of Malthael's office, stained Itherael's gray robes, and dripped down Wisdom's desk. How awful, to choose that as your fate. His heap of armor lay scrapped and dented, now deprived of a core.

He had chosen suicide over capture.

"Sacrilege..." Itherael shook his head. "Another tragedy within the Eternal Conflict. Even I do not know what lays ahead." He walked toward us and didn't even bother to retrieve his runesword. It disappeared with a wave of his hand.

Andarius saluted him as he approached. Itherael nodded at him and dismissed his gesture. Awkwardly he lowered his hand.

"You have a long story to tell me, Lenedial," he told me. He looked over at Andarius. "And yourself, Angel of Wisdom, if you would have anything else to add."

He nodded while I stayed silent.

"Lenedial, is something bothering you?" the Archangel asked curiously.

I exploded.

"OF COURSE SOMETHING IS BOTHERING ME!" I snapped at him. I made his jaw drop to the floor. "I was almost killed, you get hurt, and the main enemy kills himself! How am I not bothered?!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Why are you here? What are you doing here? You're just a workaholic that stays in his little study all day!"

Andarius put himself between me and Itherael with his little scroll raised saying, "Please, Lenedial! He's an Archangel!" He shied behind it though as each of my little jabs threatened to stab through the paper.

Itherael raised his hands defensively. "I know you have many questions, but much has yet to be explained—"

"Why should I explain to you when you should be explaining to me?!"

"Malthael caught onto the plot and I was deemed as the only leftover angel powerful enough to handle the situation—"

"Situation?! Please explain!"

Itherael sighed, calmly standing there. "All will be explained later at a scheduled date as now is not a proper time. For further accuracy, we will need your accounts as well. Is that acceptable?"

I shut up and we both nodded.

Andarius slowly raised his scroll. "What about your arm, sir?"

He took a moment to register that the text was his form of communication before replying, "My arm is of no importance as of this moment and will be dealt with once my task has been fulfilled." He placed his hand over the cut to hide it once again, as if shielding it from our prying eyes would make us any less worried. He was steadily losing essence. "Now I shall be off, and you two should head back to your abodes as well until further notice."

We both nodded again.

"Before you go, Itherael."

He waited patiently for me to say what I needed to.

I fidgeted. "Thank you for saving us."

His wings twitched and I felt a small happy emotion emitting from him as he disappeared from our sight.

Our minds reeling with the new events, mysteries, and tragedies, we both went home in silence.

* * *

I tried hard to keep Itherael in character, but he seems a little tricky. He seems a little bordering on everything, and it makes me think he'd be a little emotionless, not too happy or not too sad, y'know. As if he's always balancing himself. I've read that he was _supposed_ to be an angel with neither male nor female qualities, but in Diablo III he seemed to be purely male and I am going to go with that. His personality I may try to twist a little that way.

Oh, and I hope you guys don't find the relationship between Itherael and Lenedial too weird, I wanted to make him a mix of peer and superior, father and brother, shy and couragious, quiet and whiny, etc. Let me know how I did because I'm not exactly confident on his characterization.

**Review Response**

**Ellistriel:** Don't worry, I've had that happen to me before. XD I didn't even know it had happened until they had posted the next chapter and they were like "who is this?!" But then they realized like halfway through the thing haha.

Imperius's family reunion! XD Won't that be a sight to see... And I'm glad you like Andarius, I always like making silent characters c: They have a certain charm to them somehow. And poor Lenedial gets into a lot of close combat confrontations in this chapter lol. XD

Hmmm, that could be the case, there's certainly a connection between Imperius and the angels, we just don't know it yet ;) More to come soon!

**Starscream's-Demon-3:** Awww, I'm glad you like Andarius! :3 They have a certain charm to them, don't they? Andarius has a rather chivalrous character to him. x)

Seems like Imperius would do that, wouldn't he... Or he could just be too prideful to run around yelling assault if he got his back raked up by lowly corrupted angels. :P So the corrupted angels do play a big part in his case, I just can't tell you what exactly that is, you'll have to find out. :P

Don't feel as if it's wrong to state your opinion, it lets me see how close to the dot you guys are. You actually had a pretty good guess going there, and I think a lot of people would think that, whether it be obvious or not. It could have been Malthael in disguise as well, you never really know. I try to bring cool ideas to the table.

Well, if you've read the chapter before the review response, then the answer to your questions must be surprising to you XD Imperius is a little banged-up now, and you'll see where Malthael is shortly. Tyrael seems like a busy guy and hasn't made an appearance as of yet, but I promise he will.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**KARRs Red Rose:** Thanks for being a big help so far, and you certainly know more about the trilogy than I do. XD It makes me want to play Diablo 2, but older games feel like they're so long O.o Idk what about them, they seem like long excellent and mysterious plots that sometimes you never get to finish. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Sweet Berry (Guest):** I'm glad you're liking the story so far, and I have a nice new chapter! :D Hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry for the wait!


	6. Chapter 5: Malthael

Back with another chapter! I didn't proofread this one as much, and I was a little stuck on the ending since I wanted to add something nice. You see more of Imperius and another pretty important Archangel. From this point we should see more of Imperius, I pretty much wanted to introduce some other characters before I built up some fluff and stuff.

I know my little romance here is starting out slow, but I think that's really how it should be. It would feel weird if it was rushed. So I'm actually going to take my time on that and build it up, but it should be a gradual increase. So don't worry, I just simply haven't written as much romance stories. ^^;

The first segment is NOT from Lenedial's POV, and there are time shifts and a POV switch in this chapter. Hopefully it will be obvious even if you don't read my long annoying author note. :)

Please enjoy, read and review how I did!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Malthael**

Out within wastes, barren wastelands, and light eroding winds, was an active settlement. Little bustling figures passed, structures were being built, and loud cries were sounding out from multiple places at once. The only fort for miles, this was where the battlefront for the Heavenly Host resided.

Angels made haste to perform their tasks. Reports were made and messages were sent. Although angels thrived in harmony... the way the angels rushed around in the encampment was chaos.

A lone structure, a simple titanium roof with pillars for support, shielded the angel underneath from the harsh sun's rays. A long table was arrayed and papers were strewn haphazardly across it. Multiple pens were at work. Papers flew to be either discarded or reorganized. Troubled mumbling could be heard looming above these sheets.

Flowing tendrils of violet twitched and flowed outward as he scribbled. The shadow of his hood could only contain troubled features within its depths. Slender bound arms worked quickly to solve his problems as quickly as possible. His black hood shifted often to switch attention from each paper.

"Excuse me, sir, a letter has arrived from the Archangel of Fate."

All of the quills halted. "From Itherael?"

"Indeed, sir. Perhaps if you will skim the contents." The letter was handed to the Archangel, of which was still suspending the pens in midair.

He didn't hesitate to rip it open. He scanned the contents before looking up at the soldier.

_"You are dismissed."_

The angel shivered to be under the full attention of the Archangel, his voice piercing through him like ice. Hurriedly he bowed before going to return to his other tasks.

When the angel had only went away a couple feet, the Archangel threw one of his sickles to embed itself in his back, knocking him out instantly from a painful injury. The Archangel stepped forward and retrieved his dark runed weapon in silence, swiping the impure essence away.

"What are you doing?!" Several angels who happened to see the conflict drew their weapons to charge at him.

The first foolish angel to come in range with a sword had his large blade misdirected. He received a crushing blow to the helmet. A second with a flanged mace swung downwards toward the Archangel's cranium. Missed with a dodge to the right. A crack to the back of the neck and he was gone. The third opponent tried to sneak behind him only to receive a hooking blade to the abdomen, the Archangel not even turning around. And, finally, a fourth with double swords charging forth had his blades knocked together as they were sliced away. A quick incantation and the renegade angel received a direct blow from ice magic, knocking him out and being blown back all at once.

As he was retrieving his dual sickles, a trio of angels came forward to investigate the situation, afraid of their leader's intentions. They looked down at the unconscious and dead angels at his feet with uncertainty, seeing somehow darkened essence staining them. The Archangel looked up and stared at them calmly.

"What are you waiting for? _**Deal with them and apprehend the survivors."**_

At the sound of his gradually darkened voice throughout the centuries, they immediately rushed forward to perform their tasks. The dark robed Archangel returned to his seat with not an ounce of essence on his person. Lifting up the letter to read and ponder again, he found an amusing section that he found worthy to look over once again.

He grabbed another paper to add to the pile and began to write.

* * *

I dragged my feet through the doorway, my wings barely lifting me up as I entered. I closed the door and went silently over to the chair at my desk, collapsing into it. I made it so that I was staring tiredly out through the window to the outside. The sun had brightened since I left.

Imperius coughed and instantly caught my attention; apparently he was awake, that disobedient bloke. "What happened to_ you_?" he grunted grumpily.

"A lot of things..." I muttered.

"Heh." His hood returned to face the ceiling once again. "I told you that you shouldn't have gone. What kind of trouble did you get into?"

"The name's Lenedial," I grumbled in response. "Let's see, I was escorted there by an Angel of Wisdom with this forged letter. We arrive at the top to Malthael's office to see shady angels with red on the rim of their wings." Imperius shifted. "And, guess what? They were looking for you. Care to explain?"

"...What did they tell you?" he warily asked.

I sighed. With the difference in rank I had to answer his question first before he decided if he had to answer mine. Not a good situation to be in if you wanted information. "They said that they were angels sent by Malthael to investigate your location. They said that you went into some cave or crevice or whatever with a couple of angels at your side. You were the only survivor, and then you retreated to the Silver City instead of the front lines."

He sucked in air before entering a coughing fit after I finished, so I came forward and lifted him up to pat his back gently in an area where he wasn't injured, waiting for the coughing to subside. Eventually they ceased, and I noticed he was slightly warm to the touch.

"You're warm," I commented, reaching over toward his forehead. But before I could do anything, his strong grip on my wrist stopped me.

"Finish your report, angel."

I stared down at him. Was he refusing treatment? I was starting to want to disobey orders; he was obviously in bad condition. But I relented, returning to my seat.

"When I refused to tell them anything when they said that I may know where you were, they were about to attack me and Andarius—the Angel of Wisdom who had escorted me. But before they could do anything, Itherael arrived and stopped them."

"Itherael?" His voice was starting to sound a little sore, like a frog was down his throat, those little green creatures in Sanctuary. Randomly my mind made a cute picture of Imperius holding one of those little green creatures, but I quickly shook those thoughts away. Imperius was impatiently waiting for me to continue.

"Yes. He said that he was the only person available to adequately handle the situation and that Malthael had tracked their movements well. I still need to learn more about that from Itherael himself, as he will send for the both of us for our reports at a later date."

"Malthael..." he muttered to himself. "Always on top of things, he is."

"How on top of things, I wonder," I commented. "His intelligence is crazy to be able to keep track of all of this and be directing the war front at the same time!"

"I think you have been underestimating the embodiment of Wisdom's abilities to strategize adequately, angel," he croaked.

"Lenedial."

_"Silence your insolence."_

I shut up.

"Continuing uninterrupted," he started again irritably, "though I disagree with many of his choices and find them unnecessary, his tactics have prevented the council from falling and the war from taking a bad turn. You would then have to realize how impossible that would be for a regular angel such as yourself to plan carefully like he does. As it can only be solved through war by war, he can choose the best directions for a soldier to swing his sword."

"That's pretty impressive," I replied, though a little surprised that the short-tempered war-hardy Archangel was being all analytical.

He grunted and decided to say no more on the subject, coughing a little before returning his hood to the ceiling once again. "And the rest of your report, Lenedial."

I nodded in approval before continuing where I had left off. "The leader of the group, Israfel, faced off against Itherael with surprising strength. He commanded his comrades to attack him as well, but the Archangel of Fate was able to take care of them easily. Israfel then summoned his powers to start changing into a Corrupted Angel and tried to kill Itherael, but he struck the finishing blow and prepared to capture him. And—" I gulped, "—the angel then took his own life to avoid capture."

"Sacrilege," he spat with malice. "Cursed demon spawn do not deserve mercy; his weapon should have been seized."

Funny, Itherael used that very same word to describe it. Sacrilege. It must have been a word often used by the Council. "Even though Itherael can predict the future, it doesn't mean that he can act in time or predict what will really happen. His foresight is heavily limited."

"That's simply not enough. It won't benefit the war if corrupted demon spawn are left to resurface anywhere within Heaven, the Burning Hells, or among those in that blasted Sanctuary."

I fumed. "Itherael handled that situation better than you could have ever done! What were you going to do, just swing your stick around and point it at his neck? There was much more to it than that!"

He started coughing, his voice raising in volume when he fought back. "To kill an enemy is one thing, but letting them roam free to do as they please is another! I would've—"

"You would have what?! Yelled at them and beat them till submission?!"

_"SILENCE!"_

The fight went a little too far. I flinched as Imperius sat up quickly and prepared to grab his spear to point it and threaten me. But just as he was reaching for it, he suddenly froze.

_"Cough, cough!" _

He shook as a trail of essence came down his chin. He clutched his side in immense pain, where the wound had reopened. His chest was all tensed and his breath almost nonexistent. Quickly I came forward and gently pushed him down before zooming off to find some bandages and other supplies. He would need more than my cord to heal right now.

* * *

I sat in the chair now next to the bed where Imperius lied.

The lower half of the cut had reopened while he had managed not to twist open the upper. Bandages wrapped his torso now under his robe instead of just my cord. The rest of his condition had worsened a little; he looked ill and was trying hard to breathe evenly, coughs racking his frame. I wrung a damp cloth and set it on his forehead to cool his rising temperature, though I don't know how the light and harmony of his body will fare.

We aren't as fragile as the Nephalem are with skeletons and organs, but the balance in our bodies can be disrupted by ruptures. However, we have the potential to heal completely, and I have faith in the Archangel's ability to live.

It was when the sun was brightest in the sky that Imperius woke again. It is a wonder how he can refuse sleep for so long; he must have been ready to pass out right after.

But, this time he acted a little differently. I don't know if it was his fever acting or he had used up all of his energy before. But he turned his head toward the wall opposite of my direction and mumbled something.

"What did you say?" I asked him, leaning forward.

"...I apologize for... my behavior..."

I was taken aback. "Pardon?"

"I said I'm sorry," he abruptly snapped before entering a coughing fit. Still clinging to my processing mind, the other half of my brain was still functioning and remembered that I had a cup of water sitting on my desk. I grabbed it and helped him sit up to drink, hoping it'll make his throat feel better.

His coughs subsided and he returned to his silence. He turned his head away, and I could sense a warm emotion coming from him, slight embarrassment maybe. But it disappeared almost right after. Maybe I had imagined it with his illness in the way.

Was he referring to being a guest in my house or was he just being plain nice suddenly? I was guessing the former. But he was an Archangel... He could've probably done whatever he wanted. Or... was he apologizing because he was about to do something awful with his temper? I sat there dumbly slumped in my seat, staring at the wall as I pondered.

I felt an amused smile come to my face.

Imperius was more cryptic than I thought him to be.

* * *

Didn't quite know how to end this chapter, I wanted to give something mushy but I couldn't push it too much, but at least it's a start. XP

**Review Response**

**KARRs Red Rose (a.k.a. Angel Rarity):** Well I'm glad you've been sticking with me to see it till the end! I'm glad I captured Itherael okay, I was a little unsure about that. And Diablo 2 I don't have as much time to play during the day lately, and the graphics card on my comp died so I have to get that fixed. XP

**Fan (Guest):** I'm glad you're likin' the action, I think I've been getting better at them lately. XD I'm glad Lenedial strikes you the right way, I like making strong-minded protagonists that stand up for themselves. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Ellistriel:** Well, don't worry. Imperius may get his revenge on the mastermind in due time. XD Think of it this way: An anxious Imperius is bedridden and he knows something's up, but he can't go and join the action to solve the problem himself. So then he thinks about Lenedial, and perhaps unconsciously he worries about the person who has been caring for him all night. Even a temperamental guy like Imperius can have a heart about those kinds of things.

I hoped you liked this chapter as it features Imperius and he finally softens somewhat. Of course he's still in the recovery stage and it might worsen before he gets better, so there's some possibilities of what can happen between the two. You never know. ;P I promise Imperius will show up more in the next few chapters, he's the second main character after all, although there will be some bits with Itherael as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys make my day! :D


	7. Chapter 6: Itherael

Welcome back guys, and sorry for the delay! Just been a little busy with certain things lately.

Big surprises! If you visit my profile again, I have drawn Andarius, a human version of Malthael, and Imperius as well. Also, a very talented artist who has read my story as well has even drawn Lenedial and even is working on Andarius currently, so it'll surely be a treat to see the Andarius one once it's finished! The Lenedial one is posted in my profile, so be sure to check it out!

Now back to the story, gosh I make such cheesy scenes sometimes. XD You'll see that in a short flashback scene in this chapter. Imperius needs more screen time! D: Yet more of Itherael, but after another long scene of him we should be seeing him less. Imperius we should see A LOT more once he gets out of bed, that lazy bum. XD Alright, onwards with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Itherael**

Imperius got a lot better throughout the day and his temperature went down drastically. He actually listened and got some rest. I guess he had been rude enough for one night and decided to take a break. He must've been tired.

I monitored his condition and deemed that it had already stabilized only a few hours after. It was amazing how fast an Archangel such as himself could heal from such wounds. Of course he shouldn't go and open his injuries all the time, but he's making a sure recovery. I just wonder if he'll heal completely within a week. Perhaps later, perhaps sooner. Maybe it'll take a turn for the better. But then I remembered it was Imperius. Probably worse.

He was slumbering at the moment, his chest rhythmically rising up and down. His breathing had steadied after a while as the pain in his injury had probably lessened. However, his temperature was still a little higher than usual.

Randomly I wondered if he was even grumpier upon waking or that he was just always that way. Though he went out into the battlefield a lot and probably came back exhausted every time, he probably didn't rest or sleep afterwards. It must have been difficult being an Archangel. However, he was the only grumpy one out of the bunch. Maybe it was just his attitude then.

After a while, when the sun was starting to set again, he started to stir. His awakening was admittedly more groggy than usual. It seemed like he had a little trouble waking up, with wincing involved and a few shakes of his head as if to get the dizziness out of his noggin. I sat there in amusement as I watched him start to become aware of his surroundings, looking around at the room again like he had to remember where he was. He sighed and rubbed at his face.

"Problem?" I asked him calmly.

It took him a minute to register that I had even said anything. A groggy "Huh?" was sent my way. I almost chuckled at the way his voice sounded so laced with sleep. Maybe it HAD been a long time since he had slept so well.

"You alright? Anything I can get you?" I asked him.

He shook his head, simply replying with a muttered "No." I cocked my head at his odd behavior, this sleep-clouded Imperius that I saw before me. He was still rubbing at his face.

"Why do you keep touching your face?" I asked him.

"…Sleepy," he muttered back.

He must not have slept for a long time to be acting like this. He was acting like a little child who had woken up after staying up late but stubbornly wanted to get out of bed. It was kind of silly to be honest.

I got up and retrieved a blanket that I kept and draped it over his form. Though still in his sleep-clouded state, he was still able to look at me like I was mad. "Here, how about you get more sleep. You look like you need it."

He stared at me for a long, long moment. Then he gave up, harrumphing to himself before turning his head away, relaxing. I smiled to see that he had given up with no fight to rest some more. Maybe Imperius wasn't all that bad after all. The faster he recovered, the better.

I returned to my seat and looked out the window again. It was always the same outside. There was never any weather like in Sanctuary. There was never complete darkness either. Just a peaceful, continuous setting that barely ever changed, thriving in the bright sun.

Before I knew it, I was recalling past memories.

* * *

_I looked up from the ground and my small hands to see a male angel twice the size as I was. I marveled at his gray layered robe and armor that spread a little to his wings, stark white tendrils that flowed out evenly. He had a large scroll clutched in his arms that seemed to glow. I marveled at the beautiful scroll, for the light seemed to shift slightly from time to time._

"_This newborn angel has some rather… unique wings,"_ _Auriel said from next to me. "Can you predict her fate, Itherael?"_

_I stared up at him expectantly with such curiosity I was about ready to burst. He seemed to share that same curiosity as he stared down at me silently, as if he was observing me. Then he nodded, gesturing me forth._

"_Come, child," he beckoned with a voice that I had found to be odd. It didn't sound happy. Why was he not happy? Lady Auriel appeared happy and kind all the time. Why was he so different? Maybe he was sad. It's bad to be sad._

_I followed him to this tall building that had a lot of books inside. I liked books, they had great stories. Maybe Itherael was gonna tell me my story. That'll be fun. I hope he makes it good. My wings made happy flapping motions as I followed behind him._

_People stared at us as we passed. I waved to some of them, but they just turned their hoods away. Maybe they're shy._

_We came to this large rectangular room with rows of books lining each wall, with some of them perpendicular and stretching out to the walk space. He must've liked books a lot. A bookworm! _

_I followed him to his desk at the far wall, where he sat down and started to look at his scroll. Curiously I flew over and floated over his shoulder._

"…" _He looked over at me wondering what I was doing._

"_Oh… sorry." I lowered myself and so the bookworm returned to what he was doing. I fidgeted awkwardly with my feet as he silently seemed to stare at nothing. I know it was a pretty scroll, but it's kind of weird just to stare at it._

"_What are you looking at?" I asked him after a few minutes of waiting._

_He jumped as if startled out of some kind of trance and looked down at me next to his chair. I looked down at my feet nervously thinking he'd scold me for being too curious. I hope not._

"…_I am looking into the Scroll of Fate to derive your possible future, and what you may have waiting for you."_

"_Oh." My wings started to slightly flap back and forth again. "What am I going to be then?"_

_He turned to look at the scroll again. "I have not yet decided. Your fate is so far uncertain, as if there is something clashing up front that is preventing me from seeing further."_

"_Oh," I replied, pretending to know but a little confused._

"…" _He returned his attention to gather some crystals on his desk, focusing intently on his work. He produced a quill and started writing something on it. I could tell his handwriting was beautiful, but even craning my neck I couldn't see what he was writing._

_He must not talk much. Does he have any friends? I think Lady Auriel is his friend. They visit each other often I heard from the other maidens. If Bookworm was Lady Auriel's friend, then he can be mind too._

"_You seem kinda lonely."_

_His hand stopped moving and his hood turned to look at me. He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was surprised. But why was he? At least I thought he was lonely._

_I fidgeted. "You're working so hard, but it just looks so busy. Sometimes you need to take a break, right?" He was just staring at me. "If you want… I can be… your friend…" I trailed off after that. Nervously I looked down at my feet. "Sorry, I'll be quiet."_

_His hand lifted up slightly, and I didn't know what he was gonna do so I panicked a little, gripping my arms tightly. His arm froze hesitantly, and I thought he was gonna put it back down again. But he reached out slowly and lightly touched me on the shoulder._

"_Do not concern yourself over my affairs, child. Though my work is frequent, it is far from lonely. You think yourself a burden, but your concern is much appreciated by others."_

_I looked up at him to feel something warm. I was happy; I had gotten him to smile._

_He looked over at the scroll one more time and focused intently, and this time I didn't bother him at all, quietly watching with my wings moving in and out. He worked at it for quite a while, so I tried to focus my humming quietly under my breath. As he was writing I saw him pause for a second, but he hid it by continuing on right after. I continued humming this pretty tune that I had heard in the gardens._

_Finally he put down his pen and looked over briefly what he had written and looked over at me, beckoning me closer. "Though your future is clouded by uncertainty, I can tell that you will play an important part in the Heavens. However, it is up for you to decide what that role is."_

_I nodded enthusiastically. "I'm gonna be extra good and help people!"_

_Bookworm nodded. "Be sure to keep down the path of Hope and never stray." He stood and circled around his desk to lead me outside again._

"_Can I come here again?" I looked up at him as we strolled._

"_For what purpose?" he asked me._

"_Well, we're friends now, aren't we?"_

_He took a moment to consider his answer. "…It is up to you to make that choice."_

"_I'll be extra good."_

_I could vaguely sense that he seemed to smile to himself. "Let it be so."_

_Once I left his company, I happily flapped away back to the Gardens of Hope. I had gained a new friend._

* * *

Such was my prophecy. To this very day I don't even know if he was just flattering me or if he had even seen anything at all. But I never asked him after that, merely visited his library whenever I wasn't busy.

You could say we became good friends after that, maybe even something like family. I learned a lot from him over the past few centuries.

I looked over at Imperius, still slumbering after how long I had been sitting here. I then wondered if he had his own charms as well, but was always too busy to show them. Maybe he didn't even have anybody to call his friend or brother. It was a rather sad thought.

Though I guess I wasn't much to talk. I mostly spent my time serving Lady Auriel when she wasn't working and visiting Itherael for courier duties. I don't mind, however. It's nice to have time to yourself.

Imperius coughed, and I thought I'd have to help him right after, but it settled. He looked over at me.

"What are you humming?" he grumbled curiously.

I didn't even know that I had started to hum to myself.

"Oh…" I was at a loss. Did I unconsciously bring up that ol' tune?

His head turned up toward the ceiling. "Whatever it is, don't stop."

I was surprised, expecting him to tell me to shut up. But I continued humming anyway, sitting there starting to become lost as we shared a bout of silence.

"Hey, Imperius," I said suddenly.

"What?" he grumbled back.

"Have you ever had somebody to look up to or have any friends?"

Got his full attention. "What's this all about all of the sudden?" he retorted.

"I was just curious…" I muttered.

He sighed. "Of course I don't, I don't have a need for such feelings."

"Did you used to?"

"…" He suddenly went quiet. "Of course I have," he snapped suddenly after.

"Sorry." I looked out the window again. My curiosity got the better of me sometimes. Hopefully he won't get too offended and go into a rage again.

I was met with only silence. I was tempted to look back at him, but I didn't, focusing my stare onto the bright sunlight filtering in.

"…It's alright," he muttered gruffly. I heard him turn over and wince from where he lay. I looked over worriedly to make sure he was okay, but he seemed fine. His back was to me as he faced the wall now, my blanket still draped over him. I smiled to hear Imperius show a little humility. Maybe my nagging was rubbing off on him.

With the silence leaving off on a better note, I turned to look out to the outside world of a scene that I have seen for centuries, barely even changing at all with all of the time that has passed. My thoughts happened to wander back to the last few days however, and something struck me.

I had forgotten to give Itherael the letter from Auriel.

* * *

And hence the cheese. I hope you guys still enjoyed the update though. Next chapter somebody else will probably be introduced.

**Review Response**

**Angel Rarity:** I'm finally glad to get started on that road, and it'll be good practice for me since I don't often do romance stuff haha. It's still a hobby to read romance stuff though, so hopefully that will transfer over into my writing. I'll try to get into the Diablo trilogy books, they're piquing my interest. x)

**Starscream's-Demon-3:** Not a problem. :)

I've just been getting a lot of inspiration lately, and it's thanks to you guys who are spurring it on. XD

I figured Itherael would be surprising to you guys, though his connection to Lenedial is shown in this chapter. They have a somewhat close relationship, kind of like a teacher with his favorite pupil, or a highly respected adult with a peer, or even kind of fatherly. As Lenedial admires Auriel a lot, she would get to know Itherael well as well. As to her blowing up at him, I guess she's done a lot of pushing him to be more happy and such that she's even used to nagging at him now, like she's done a little at Imperius. XD I can imagine how awkward it'd be for Andarius, who doesn't know their connection.

I'm glad I could portray Itherael efficient enough. :3

Malthael I had a good idea how to portray him, but he said about four sentences in his first appearance. O_o He's supposed to be the Silent Angel! Gah. Glad you liked his appearance though, and if I were that science teacher I'd just give you As even if it wasn't art class. XD

Ah yes, I just loved this comment. That would most likely be true... Shed a beast of his claws and he becomes this huggable mass lol. XD Right now he's just a ferocious bear, but eventually he may become this soft huggable teddy bear.

**Ellistriel:** Imperius's personality can be charming once he shows a soft spot. :) I hope you find the first scene of this chapter amusing, like I was while writing it. x) Imperius should show up A LOT more once he's more recovered and able to move around, even some PoV switches to him, which should be fun. ^^

Thanks for all of the story reviews, follows, favorites, even clicking on my story! :)


	8. Chapter 7: Valor

Sorry for the long update, I really am! XP I was rather unconfident about this chapter. When I get unconfident about something, I tend to push it off until much later. And here I am not, a not-dead sorry sap...

Good news is is that I've been playing Diablo III again lately and I finally beat Inferno on both my demon hunter and wizard! Yay! XD (Not like anybody cares, but throwing that out there of what I may have been REALLY doing while I prolonged the torture of an update XP)

More good news is that Seenya, good artist friend of mine, has drawn some doodles of my and her characters and I'll provide some links in my profile in a bit, so check those out!

On to the story, I hope you guys think it's alright, or at least give me some constructive criticism to help me out. Anything helps!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Valor**

I glanced worriedly to look outside to the window, but the day is starting to shift into the late evening hours. I figured Itherael would be busy after all that's happened, more than usual. I sighed. I will have to visit him eventually.

Imperius was simply laying there and resting, but I don't think he's asleep yet. His breathing doesn't seem even, more like a strained breathing either from anxiety or an ache within the stomach.

I softly asked, "Are you feeling well?" If he is awake then he will answer. If not then I may not wake him at all.

He took a moment before he rotated his head towards me. "Yes, I'm fine." Stubbornly he returned his head to its previous position.

"I'm an _angel of hope,_ Imperius. I dearly hope that you know I can tell you're lying."

"Che," he retorted, "it is nothing you should concern yourself with."

"Of course it is, you're my patient!"

"_Guest,"_ he corrected. "Secondly, this is a matter that you have no business sticking your nose in. Go about your business, but keep out of mine."

He lifted himself up a little from the bed to scoot himself back so that he could rest his back against the wall, hugging his arm to his body so as not to damage it further. He struggled to fix the pillow to the right position, so I stepped forward and intervened. I took his pillow in my hands as he fumbled with it, fixing it to be more comfortable for him. He retrieved his arm to let me work my magic, waiting until I was done. I stepped back and he leaned back again, sighing in resignation. I returned to my seat.

"You don't seem to be very occupied during the day," he commented suddenly.

"Perhaps you should stay out of my business as I have stayed out of yours," I suggested teasingly.

"Why you…" He leaned forward but soon regretted it as his back protested. With the sudden pain in his back he slowly lowered himself back down again. Maybe I shouldn't make jokes, as he hardly appears to have a high sense of humor.

"Relax, Imperius. I was only kidding with you."

"One should now show such disrespectful actions toward their superior," he lectured.

I sighed. He really needed to relax more. How could I show him that, though?

"You need to get some friends to let off some steam to," I commented. "It will do wonders for your attitude."

It was then he twisted toward me. "I _DID _have a friend I could rely on, but that is all in the past now!" He pointed his finger at me. "And who are you to drudge up these topics?! Know your place!"

I fumed. "I'm only saying what's best for you! Your temper is getting in the way of what you do all the time! You're rash, rude, and arrogant all the time! Nobody will like a ruler as harsh as you!"

"Watch your tongue!" he snapped. His arm moved, and before he could remember it was hurt as well, he felt a sharp pain. He immediately stopped arguing and hugged his arm to himself before it got any worse.

I sighed, "Is your arm bothering you today?"

"Like you'd care!" he retorted. "I don't want to hear any more of your nonsense!" I knew he couldn't get up, but I know ignoring me was next on his list. He retained his silence, like how this had been on and off the previous day.

I wanted to bang my head against my desk. Imperius was just so difficult, and he's not the kind of patient that you want to have. But of course someone like him will be more frequent of a patient, which is just a healer's luck.

Whenever I ask him something or want to know a little about him, being a very exciting Archangel and all, but in the end it always leads up to an argument. Nothing seems to work, so maybe I have to be completely nice to him or something. Or just a perfect obedient soldier that does whatever he says, which I'm assuming he wants. The thought of this is just irritating; he's just a plain difficult person.

I resorted to ignoring him myself then, humming to myself as I stood and went into another room. It was the one with my prized possessions set on shelves and all the like. I searched for a specific book and brought it out to my desk, where I then started to read. It was a history on Sanctuary, something I have read perhaps at least fifty times.

My reading felt lengthy after a while, and I got distracted of the thought that Imperius wasn't paying attention to me in the least. I know it was childish to ignore him, but I don't know what else there is to do. He turns up his nose at whatever I try to tell him.

I sighed, trying to immerse myself into thoughts not referring to him, though it was difficult.

I was quite interested in the world where the Nephalem lived. Thought there weren't quite as many books and informational scrolls on them within the Heavens, Itherael had his hands on most of them, which I could review whenever I liked. Life was quite different down there I reckon, and it's a curiosity I found compelled me to learn further. However, I choose not to delve myself too deep and treat them as mere stories. I will never visit Sanctuary myself. I can't abandon my duties to go and frolic around this new planet. People like Impe―No! Don't think about him!―would surely have me excommunicated for my efforts. But, like the book in my hands, it wouldn't hurt to research about them in my spare time, would it?

"What are you reading?"

I jumped and slammed my book closed. He chose to speak when I least expected him to. I sighed. "A book detailing the history of Sanctuary."

"What? Why are you reading about such a vile topic?" he growled.

"Vile? It's simply their history, Imperius."

"Che, I wished for it to have never begun in the first place."

"Oh, that's right…" I muttered. "You were the only one to vote against them, weren't you. My apologies."

"It wouldn't be so if Tyrael had agreed with me," he snapped. "I expected him to agree with me, but then he got all of these fuzzy feelings after seeing one of those demonspawns sacrificing one of themselves. So then it goes to the Nephalem's favor, and now we're left to clean up their mess if all goes wrong!" He sighed and rubbed his temple with his uninjured arm.

I traced the patterns on the book's cover. "Then we will deal with that when the time comes. But what if we're being heavily invaded by the demons one day? And what if they come and help us?"

"Then I shall deal with them after," he answered gruffly.

I sighed. "If I may, sir, but I don't think that's quite fair to judge them based on lineage."

"Tuh, I am doing what will keep the Council alive. Everybody's being all passive on a lot of these subjects, but when there's treachery I'll be the only one to see them coming!" He crossed his arms, staring at the opposite wall.

I shrugged. "I guess you have a point there… But it's no excuse not to lighten up a little."

"Che." He looked away from me. "If I let down my guard then I will only end up like that corrupted angel―a corpse."

"Great to hear that I'm not trustworthy in the slightest," I muttered.

He turned his head back toward me at that last statement, though I hadn't really wanted him to hear now that I think it over. "I can trust my comrades to keep my back unharmed. Despite your obvious dislike of me, which may certainly not go in your favor, would you do the same?"

I stared at him, flabbergasted. What kind of question was that? "Of course I would! I may argue with you all the time, but it doesn't mean that your actions aren't understandable! Plus if you're this important in the Angiris Council, there must be a reason for you to act the way you do. So I would lay down my life for you if I had to, sir." I tried to lace some apology and understanding in my answer.

I certainly got a reaction to that. I could feel strong heat coming from the general direction of his face. I could sense strong embarrassment coming from him, so he lifted up his hand to his face, trying to smother it. He looked away from me. "If you can do that much, then maybe there's some hope in you after all…"

I observed him curiously. Was it what I said? I looked up at the ceiling for answers. Was it really that embarrassing? I brought up my statement and ran it over and over in my head again. Was it a bit much? A bunch of questions raised about his reaction, but I shrugged it off. At least he said that he may trust me a little. What that says about my job, I have no clue.

"Angel?"

I found myself with my head on the desk. I had been tracing the patterns on its surface with my head turned away from him. I lifted my head and looked over at Imperius, who was staring at me from his raised position. Was I daydreaming?

"You were dozing," he muttered.

I reached a hand under my hood and rubbed my head sluggishly. "Oh…"

He turned away, shifting a little and receiving a wince from the pain in his shoulder.

"Would you like to lie down again?" I asked him, getting up from my seat.

He turned his head, the heat from earlier returning. "I don't need your help." He then cautiously scooted forward, but I could tell his arm was pained as well. Despite his words, I stepped forward and helped him lean back. He let out a grunt when he touched the surface. He must've been stiff.

"Sorry, but you could've interrupted my reverie. I don't mind."

"Hrm." The archangel relaxed and interlaced his hands on his abdomen.

I shook my head. This angel is a mystery. "The good news is that you should be fully recovered in a few days, but if I keep you in bed all week then you'll be too out-of-shape to hold your spear."

Reminded of his weapon, the warrior glanced at the wall behind him to see the item leaning against it. He then swerved to a more comfortable position again. "Then I will have to get some exercise in the last days of recovery," he stated.

"Yes, I may have you get up and walk around some. But only when your back is healed well enough."

He snorted. "I will be well enough by tomorrow."

I responded with my own snort. "Someone suddenly a medic?"

He chuckled, and it surprised me so much I jumped. "I've had too many wounds to know when I will get up and when I won't."

I smiled. "Then we'll just have to wait, Doctor Imperius."

His wings fluttered from his position on the bed, but they settled just as quickly.

* * *

**Review Response**

**Radiant Flowerz:** Glad you liked the last chapter! The scene in my head was kind of adorable. :P I'm gaining a new like for Itherael every day I write about him, though I'm merely taking ideas from my brain how to portray him so it's a challenge. XP Keep up the good work on your story, I've been keeping up with it. :)

**Sad rain in the cold winter:** Sorry for the late update, and I'm glad this story's among your favorites. ^^ And it happened to end up being a year (*wink*) since the update, so I'm sorry for the long update. ^^; And my Deviantart account goes by the name TeruKisuke, but there is also some links in my Fanfiction profile for quick access, so be sure to check 'em out. :)

**MammonDaughter: **Well your harassing is actually most appreciated since I need somebody to get on my back about updates. XD No reporting required! And there just may be some Nephalem heroes showing up, you may never know :P The same with those questions of life and death... Muahaha~

**GhostRider91111****:** Sorry for the late update, and I have uploaded now!

**Ellistriel:** Glad you liked that flashback! x) I imagine that Imperius is thrown so much into chaos that something harmonious like music he can appreciate once and a while. Sometimes it's nice for a change. And I think Tyrael and Auriel were the only ones brave enough to stand up to him in those moments XD

**Starscream's-Demon-3****:** I had a feeling that it'd be a nice touch, seeing as the letter was thrown in there in the beginning. x) It may or may not be important, you'll have to see. ;P

I enjoyed writing sleepy Imperius XD I bet Lenedial sure got a kick out of that. And I have some sort of idea actually of how it'd sound... It'd be similar to the song Lacie for the anime show Pandora Hearts, it's much similar to what I had in mind if you wanna check that out.

Yep, I intend for her to meet all the Angiris Council, including Malthael. I look forward to getting through all of their interactions as I go. And there will be some OCs showing up along the way as well~

**Thanks to all of my reviewers, favoriters, followers, or just anyone who happens to click the story! You guys are the best! **

**Happy Holidays and I hope you guys had a wonderful New Year**


End file.
